


Now Be Good And Do What Hyung Says

by pcwife



Series: 'Yoongi and the Inconvenient Hyung Kink' [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, ChanGi - Freeform, EXO/BTS, Humor, Hyung Kink, M/M, Producer Park Chanyeol, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoongi's overactive imagination, bts - Freeform, cross-fandom fic, kpop, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Yoongi has been avoiding Chanyeol sinceTry To Mean It.And he would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for his meddling thoughts.





	Now Be Good And Do What Hyung Says

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the title suggests, this series is mostly humor/crack, guys.
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)

Yoongi had been living ~~in fear~~ with a vague sense of sensible worry since Chanyeol had caught him talking smack by the basketball court. Although he usually loved music and instruments, he had developed an aversion to seeing the top of a guitar case sticking up above a crowd. 

Stupid Chanyeol and his stupid guitar case.

It figures that Chanyeol would be the one to make him turn on music.

Ok, maybe he was being a little dramatic. Chanyeol hadn’t made him turn on music. Just duck into a couple of empty lecture halls when he saw the top of a black guitar case bobbing along above people’s heads.

Nevertheless.

Yoongi had missed out on one of his Friday basketball matches because he’d been to scar- _wary_ of seeing Chanyeol out there with his friends. 

And now the next Friday was coming up. 

Yoongi was conflicted. He missed crushing other players with his superior skills and gloating unrepentantly as they recognized his true power. But was the rush of total domination worth another run-in with Chanyeol? Jungkook had said that Lay-hyung was super interested in playing at that court these days. And he was pretty sure that Chanyeol and Lay were good friends. Wouldn’t Chanyeol be there? To cheer him on? Yoongi pushed aside a wave of something that definitely _wasn’t_ jealousy as he imagined Chanyeol holding a set of pom-poms and yelling “LAY! ZHANG YIXING!”. Instead, the blonde tried to focus on the real problem.

Yoongi still refused to believe Jungkook’s claims that Chanyeol was good at any type of sport that wasn’t an arcade game. The pink-haired man had held the high score on almost all the machines in the nearby arcade since his freshman year (how much time, exactly, did Chanyeol spend at the arcade anyway?). Excellent hand-eye co-ordination, however, did not mean that Yoongi could forget how many times he’d seen Chanyeol trip on nothing and escape a face-plant by hanging on to Sehun/Kai/Baekhyun. There was no way the man could succeed in dribbling a ball and running at the same time. 

Chanyeol would not be playing, Yoongi could put money on that.

However, he knew that Chanyeol and the rest of astronomy club usually went for drinks (which was a polite way to describe chugging down vodka and dragging a dancing Baekhyun off tables) every Friday evening. They were probably meeting after Lay’s match. Which meant that Chanyeol would most likely be waiting by the bleachers for the rest of the gang. Yoongi groaned and planted his face on his desk. 

Next to him, Taehyung stopped doodling in the margins of his notebook and raised an eyebrow.

“Indigestion, eh? Tell me about it. I think the salsa had gone a bit funny,” he whispered.

At first, Yoongi had no idea what Tae was talking about. Which, all things considered, was pretty normal. Then he remembered lunch they’d had 30 minutes before class.

Yoongi’s eyes snapped open, “The salsa you dumped all over my fries and said ‘It will taste better this way, hyung’ about? That salsa?? Are you just now telling me that it had gone bad?? Taehyung, I swear that I will kill-“

“Shhhhh!” a hissed shush came from across the aisle. Turning to face the noise, head still firmly on his desk, he saw Kim Junmyeon looking straight at him. A tiny crease had formed between his eyebrows, marring his perfect skin. ‘Pay attention,’ the TA mouthed, then pointed towards the lecturer. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and turned away. Junmyeon’s bright yellow argyle sweater was hurting his eyes. How the man managed to dress like a 60 year old man and still look hot remained a mystery.

Taehyung had gotten back to his doodling, apparently unconcerned about admitting to poisoning Yoongi or the death threat that had been issued. The blonde decided to kill that brat later. For now he was still busy agonizing dramatically over the fact that Chanyeol was ruining his life.

It wasn’t that he thought that Chanyeol would actually do anything. The guy hadn’t even done anything to him when he caught Yoongi talking smack last week. But that was just it. Yoongi was sick of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

‘I’ll let you go, for now…’

Chanyeol had said that. And now Yoongi’s overactive imagination – usually an asset when it came to writing lyrics – had turned that into an ominous threat. He could already imagine what would happen if he turned up to the court and Chanyeol saw him there.

The man would size him up from his spot at the bleachers, arms crossed, and smirk. Smirk! Yoongi wished that he could expect a malicious smirk. He was great at dealing with malice. A middle finger and a snarky comment was his go-to response. But no. The way Chanyeol had smirked at him before was nothing like that. That tilt of his lips had been…dangerous.

Plus, he’d probably make Yoongi call him ‘hyung’ again.

The last thing Yoongi needed was for his friends to see him turn red at that request. But he couldn’t seem to help it. His face had been burning last time, and it would probably burn this time too. The only difference would be that this time he’d embarrass himself in good lighting instead of next to some shadowy bushes. His face was starting to feel warm even thinking about it now. He was pretty sure that the boys had never seen him blushing. He had a reputation to maintain, dammit!

Yoongi was so busy trying to figure out how to play this Friday while avoiding a run-in with ~~hyung~~ Chanyeol that he wasn’t paying attention as he followed Tae out of class. Which was why he wasn’t looking out for guitar cases or pink hair. It wouldn’t have helped, though. As if to foil Yoongi’s plans, Chanyeol was both guitar-less and in a hat.

Yoongi basically ran into the chest of the man he’d been avoiding for more than a week.

“Whoa, there,” a rich velvety voice washed over him, as large hands grabbed his shoulders to steady him. Yoongi wondered why in the hell he had just inwardly described Chanyeol’s voice as rich or velvety. Then he realized that he was still in Chanyeol’s grasp and yanked himself away before he did something stupid. Like swoon.

He looked up, and up and up. Damn all tall people to hell.

“Er…thanks. Ok, bye-“  
Blatantly ignoring Yoongi’s attempt to leave, Chanyeol smiled brightly and said, “Oh, hey! Yoongi-ah! Just the man I wanted to see!”

Dumbstruck, Yoongi eloquently responded with, “Huh?”

Chanyeol had been looking for him? Why? To hang out with him? Because that would be pretty coo- 

Yoongi shook his head to get himself together. To exact his evil revenge? Yes, definitely.

“Do you have class after this?” Chanyeol brightly asked. Before Yoongi could lie, Tae popped up behind Chanyeol and said, “Nope. He’s done for the day.”

Yoongi was going to wring that brat’s neck.

As if he could read Yoongi’s mind, Chanyeol’s innocent smile transformed into that mischevious smirk from before. “Great. You’re coming with me.” Next thing Yoongi knew, there was a grip around his elbow and he was being expertly steered toward the front of the building. He could feel Chanyeol’s presence behind and to the right of him. The man was close enough that Yoongi could feel his breath fanning across his ear, and he began to panic, just a little. 

“Fuck that! I’m not going anywhere with you-“

A tutting noise interrupted him, then Chanyeol leaned down to his ear and asked in a low “Now, now, Yoongi, is that any way to treat your _hyung_?”

Yoongi could feel the burn that appeared whenever the words ‘Chanyeol’ and ‘hyung’ existed in the same space creep up his neck. Dammit, why was Chanyeol always like this with him! 

“…and besides,” the voice continued, “You owe me. Now, be good and do what hyung says.”

As he was all but dragged off-campus, Yoongi resigned himself to whatever was about to happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises but I'll try to do the next installment in a week. Despite the fact that it sounds like emotional blackmail, comments really do help motivate! :)
> 
> Also, I got inspiration for the next bit of the story from a comment on the first part of the series. Guess which one, haha.
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tae_shookie) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
